Private School
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: Mad Mod has re-captured the teen titans. Not just the core titans but several honoraries as well. And the girls and boys have no idea the other group is there. Will the titans ever escape Mad Mod's Institute For Bratty Teenage Boys And Girls? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Urgh…" She moaned sorely, raising her head. Her eyes flickered open. She gasped, causing the girl trapped next to her to awaken. "friend Raven?" she hissed to the girl next to her. Raven groaned as she awoke. The girls looked round at the room and the girls who surrounded them. Next to Starfire was Bumblebee, and on the other side of Raven sat Terra. Behind them sat Pantha, Jinx, Wonder Girl and Kole. In front of them slumped Argent, Frightfire and Kid Nightmare. As each girl came round they noticed what they were wearing. A red, tight dress adorned them to their thighs, a white blazer buttoned at the middle with a red logo and collar, alongside a red-lined breast-pocket that reached further than the under-dress. Then the voice. A voice both of them had hoped never to hear ever again.

"Hello my duckies! Welcome to Mad Mod's institute for bratty teenage girls!"

Robin awoke, groaning as a pounding headache threatened to make appearance. He looked round at his surroundings. On his left was Beast-boy and Cyborg. On his right, Kid Flash. He could see three of four people behind him; Aqualad, Speedy and Thunder. He guessed the one sitting directly behind him was therefore Lightning. In front the could only see backs of heads, but he deduced the turquoise-green sheen was See-more, the bat-eared one in front of KF was Kyd Wykkyd, and the dark curls belonged to Hotspot. He looked down at himself and groaned again. He was wearing a red shirt under a white, waist-length blazer with a red collar, and red logo on breast pocket with red lining. He was also wearing a pair of white trousers. Other than that he was wearing his usual shoes. He looked up into those cold, unforgiving grey eyes. And the owner of the eyes spoke.

"'ello my duckies, welcome to Mad Mod's institute for bratty teenage boys!"

"Why don't you just go ahead and hypnotize us then?"

"Oh, I might as well wait until all students are awake before we begin the lesson, mighten we?" he gestured loosely to the honoraries who hadn't awoken. Raven didn't know whether to hope for them to awaken or stay out.

"How could this day get any worse?" she muttered, before looking down at herself again. "I'm wearing a dress!"

"An annoyingly short one at that!" hissed Kid Nightmare, her voice filled with malice.

"Try not to remind me!" she looked at Mad Mod's face. "ew!"

"Well, if not everyone's wake, who's still asleep?" Terra turned to Raven, trying to flick her hair out of her eyes.

"Hmm…" Argent looked round at the other girls, trying to see which one hadn't awoken.

"I apologise for the delay, but now that you're all awake, we can begin the class." he stepped back and slammed the cane onto the floor, causing a huge hypno-screen to open behind him.

"Not again! God help Beast-boy…" Raven scrunched up her eyes and the girls on her row saw her and got the same idea.

"Why don't you just go hypnotise us then?"

"Dude, don't provoke him!" hissed Beast-boy to Robin. "We can erase our own brains when we get home!"

"Rob, who _is_ this wacko?" hiss Speedy.

"now now, we can't exactly begin until all students are awake and paying attention." interrupted Mad Mod.

"Who's still sleep?" asked Kid Flash, still half asleep himself. A couple of people looked to Kyd Wykkyd, instantly assuming it as him. Thunder leaned as far forward as he could in his chair.

"My brother still has not awoken."

"Neither have the two next to me." replied Hotspot.

"And I won't wait forever either! If they don't wake up on their own accord, then I'll just have to wake 'em myself!"

Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee and Terra felt their eyes being wrenched open by the arms of the chairs. As each girl struggled to keep their minds clear, the rage in Nightmare and Raven built up. It built uncontrollably until the hypno-screen exploded. As did the chairs, but with less force. Raven and Kid Nightmare looked at each other and smiled evilly at Mad Mod. They walked to him threateningly, as Nightmare gleefully stated "This'll be so much fun."

"now now, my duckies, try as you may, you can't hurt me! That was a one of bit of sheer luck my dears. It won't happen again!" he replied confidently. Both girls tried to use their powers…nothing happened. Mad Mod chuckled again as he stepped back through the wall, disappearing completely. Argent tried to create a plasma key to open the door but the plasma never came. They were unable to use their powers.

"Perhaps I can give it a try." Pantha smashed her arm into the locked door, sending to the other side of the room outside. A couple of the others tried to use their powers in vain. It seemed only Pantha was still capable.

Mad Mod banged his cane upon the ground. A bell tolled in the distance.

The excruciating pain that ran through him jolted awake. He appeared to be being struck by a silvery electrical current. Which surprised him. Usually he could take any electrical current, but this…he couldn't stop from screaming. First a high-pitched yell, then an even higher-pitched scream. See-more and Kyd Wykkyd suffered similar experiences, the other titans jumping at the sudden shrieks piercing the tense air. Mad Mod smiled as he banged his cane on the floor for the second time, causing another bell toll and the electricity to stop running. Lightning and Kyd Wykkyd slumped forward, whereas See-more sat back and gasped.

"One: where am I? Two: where's my helmet and why aren't I wearing it?"

Then the hypno-screen opened…

And then…it broke…in a flash of black the screen and the chairs just…disappeared…or rather fell into rubble. And Mad Mod disappeared…properly disappeared. The two who had slumped forward now slumped down to the floor, still conscious, but weakened and tired. Thunder and See-more helped them righten themselves. Then they turned their attention to the door. "we have to get out of here…" The boy wonder placed a hand against the edges of the door.

"And just what're we supposed to do? He randomly vanishes and we're locked in here!" Aqualad crossed his arms, confusion etched into his face.

"Yeah Robin, what _are_ we supposed to do?" Speedy stepped up next to his team mate. Robin put his hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"Easy!" called Cyborg, raising his cannon arm. "We blast our way out!" He tried to blast the door…but he couldn't get the cannon up. "Yo! I can't get my weapon up!"

"Hmm, Mad Mod must have some sort of electronic field around here."

"uh…guys?" everyone turned to face See-more, who was standing at the door. He pulled it open.

"or we could just do that." Cy chuckled nervously.

"Dude, now all we gotta do is find where the REAL Mad Mod is and take him out!" Beast-boy charged out the door, turned to the right…and stopped. He fell backwards, Lightning running forwards and catching him. The elemental stole a glance to the side before slamming his elbow out, smashing the hypno-screen that had opened out to his right. Within minutes Robin was at his side.

"not again…"

"What do I do now?"

Cyborg joined them. "Try to make him laugh. That worked before."

"err…"

"Lemme try!" Cy stuck his finger in his mouth. Then in Lightning's ear. The elemental yelped, trying to shock him. He gasped when nothing happened, apart from the titan in his arms awakening in a fit of giggles. He pushed Beast-boy to the floor in annoyance, glaring up at the cybernetic titan.

"you disgust me…" he looked down to his arm, his hand raised in a fist. "I cannot use my powers…" he threw out his arm, fingers splayed. "It's not working!"

"Lemme guess…" Speedy stepped up. "Mad Mod has some sort of anti-power thing?"

"most likely…which, here, means no." The boy wonder stepped foreword to the left to allow the others through. Speedy raises his eyebrows.

"Just one question…" all eyes swivelled to Beast boy as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. "What's with…These?" he plucked at the strange clothing they were wearing in disgust. Everyone else looked down at themselves, remembering what they were wearing.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with our powers failing…"

Before anyone could say another word a compartment opened up to the side and Mad Mod busts took off into the air and charged from the floor at the boys, each one with a weapon poised to fight. The boys automatically took up fighting stances. "TITANS, GO!" the unison cry was enough to set both sides off as the boys charged full on, knowing now that their powers were useless.

"so…where exactly are we?" the girls where walking down an optical illusion-pattern hallway when Argent spoke up.  
"uhh…good question…"  
"But Raven, are we not in Mad Mod's evil lair?"  
"Yeah," interrupted Kid Nightmare, tugging down viciously at her dress in a feeble attempt to make it longer "but where exactly IS that, and where exactly IN Moddy's 'evil lair' are we? Also this is REALLY uncomfortable!"  
"yet another good question" muttered Raven.  
"maybe we should try and find a way out of here then we can get back into our _real_ uniforms!" Argent marched foreword confidently, when another hypno-screen swung out and the silver-skinned heroine fell back, hypnotised and unresponsive in Wonder Girl's arms. Then yet another hidden door opened up to reveal hordes of Mad Mod busts, each one poised to attack.


	2. Into the frying pan

((enter cool fight scene here. Afraid you'll have to use your imagination, because mine just isn't working))

After all this, the remains of the busts lying shattered at the boy's feet, each one on the verge of complaining loudly and openly about their aching bones and limbs and one of them nearly in tears. "Gees, what was that about?" Hotspot rubbed his sore knuckles.

"encase you haven't noticed, we are in Mad Mod's evil lair!"

"Gees Cy, I was just trying to break the silence…" the cybernetic teen rubbed the back of his head nervously, apologising softly.

"No matter. What we really need to focus on is how we're gonna get outta here…"

"Yeah! That sicko psycho's never EVER gonna hypnotise me again! Man he's gonna pay for all those time he did!" at that moment a hypno-screen swung out and stopped the adamant Beast-Boy in his tracks. Cyborg threw out a fist, smashing the screen. Glass splintered over the floor and the changeling's limp form.

The girls stared at what remained of Mad Mod's busts, most cradling their injuries, Frightfire with her bleeding hand held at her armpit, Kid Nightmare was the only one openly complaining.

"Raven, we need to find a way out of here, and soon!" called bumblebee over the noise of Nightmare's insistent moaning.

"Since when did I become the team leader? And anyway, I have no idea how we're going to get out, I have no idea how we got in here in the first place!"

"Then we find out and get out…EW!" Kole pulled her hand away from Argent's chest. Then looked around for somewhere to wipe off the drool.

"ew" agreed Bumblebee. Raven put a hand to her forehead, dragging it down her face in frustration.

"Now what?" burst out Wonder Girl, speaking up for the first time. "We have one down and no way of waking her! We're lost in this peado-wacko's perverted fun house in stupid uniform things with no use of our powers! Any ideas where we go from here?" they exchanged worried looks, none of them having the slightest inkling of an idea how they were to escape.

"Hmmm. I think I recall that when Beast boy was last hypnotised, we made the funny jokes and actions to get him non-hypnotised." called the tamaranean princess, a triumphant smile spreading across her lips.

"Anyone know any jokes that Arg'd find funny or should I just tickle her until she wakes up?" Kole wanted to get her drooling companion off her lap as soon as possible, and quite frankly didn't fancy the idea of tickling her either. Starfire started to think of a joke as the others congregated over in a circle to think up a plan.

"So…what? Does he have cameras or…what?" asked Terra.

"Well he must have something otherwise those robots would have just been wandering around for ages trying to find us! He must have this place RIGGED with cameras! Although, I can't see any around here…" Bumblebee trailed off, looking round.

"And if he can see our every move" interrupted Kid Nightmare "how do we get outta here? Especially If every hall looks like every other hall!" she profusely yanked down on her skirt so violently that it ripped, then went bright red. "oopsie…"

"well, we could keep our voices down and try not to be heard for a start!" muttered Raven, sending Terra into giggle before going serious again.

"seeing as there are so many halls here and different ways to go, shouldn't we split up?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yah good idea!" shouted the geokinetic girl. They smiled at each other.

"As long as we're still in groups! I'm not going anywhere alone!" complained Nightmare in response.

"How many corridors are there leading away from here?" asked Raven.

"hard to tell…I think about seven or eight…" Bumblebee looked back at the branching hallways.

"And how many of US are there?"

"eleven."

"I'm not going alone though!"

"hmmmmm…"

"Maybe groups of two or three?" Terra put forwards.

"If that's the case I call a group of three!" Starfire turned round at this point to face the four huddled together.

"To what do you call this 'group of three'?"

"Star" replied Raven "we're going different ways to try and find an exit." the girls dispersed back into the group of eleven to explain their plan. Then Nightmare added another cowards comment at the end.

"Can I go with either Pantha and Frightfire, Pantha and Starfire or both Tamaranian girls?" she went red again. "Sorry…I'm a coward. I'd like to be flanked by the stronger girls because I'm greatly lacking in…physical strength…"

"well…who would you like to go with, Starfire?" asked Terra sweetly.

"I shall most like to go with friend Nightmare and friend Pantha!" she smiled at both of them. Nightmare smiled back weakly and embarrassedly.

"and what about me? Who do I the group with?" asked Frightfire, sweeping the other girls with her mismatched eyes. "any volunteers?"

"why don't you come with me?" asked Terra, smiling once more.

"Because you are the ugly bitch. I am certain you humans are meant to have the noses…" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that? What were you saying?"

"oh er…I did not say the anything…I was just…having the thoughts that we could…we could go well the together, but…I would much prefer the…none of the offence…" she sighed, knowing that she was screwing this up without an excuse, even _with_ her severe vocabulary problems.

Kyd Wykkyd snapped his fingers over the face of the hypnotised changeling while Kid Flash tried to get him to laugh with cheap jokes and stupid faces.

"This is useless!" burst out Cyborg. "Last time he was like this, I think we must've used up all the funny material we had." he sighed. " well, we'll just need to think up something even funnier than last time." he rubbed his chin.

"Apart from Beast-boy, we also need to find a way out.".

"so…" all eyes turned to See-more "if this is meant to be nothing more than a twisted high school…do ya think there's bathrooms and a lunch hall?"

"maybe they serve waffles…" Cyborg drifted off into a daydream, slight drool leaking from the side of his mouth. Speedy snapped his fingers in front of the cybernetic teen's face.

"Snap out of it!…you're going off point here!"

"I can't help it man, I didn't have breakfast this morning."

"I hope there is a bathroom around here…" muttered Aqualad. Speedy sighed in annoyance, seeing nobody was paying that much attention to him.

"That really doesn't matter, I…!" Robin was cut off by Kid Flash's sudden shout.

"Hey! Where'd BB go? And Kyd Wykkyd?" everyone looked round to see those members of their party were nowhere to be seen.

"maybe they went to look for the lunch hall!" called See-more jokingly.

"Mad Mod must've taken them. We have to go and save them!" Robin cut back in as a couple of the boys glared at See-more.

"so…where do we start?" murmured Kid Flash. Lightning walked away from the group absent-mindedly. Nobody noticed him break away.

"my best bet is we somehow navigate these tunnels…" Cyborg replied.

"Right then, can we hurry?" interrupted Aqualad "I think I'm gonna wet myself!"

"excuse me…"

"surely you can hold it in while we have more pressing matters…"

"I don't think…"

"c'mon man, just go with the flow…"

"don't talk about flow please…"

"Excuse me…"

"look, what we really need is a plan…"

"god damnit! We have to get going and…"

"kick some ass!"

"look, will you just listen to me?"

"excuse me, this might be impor…important…"

"look, I have an idea, but…"

"but we have to listen, we know!"

"then why don't you?"

"BECAUSE MY PLAN IS BETTER!"

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD MINE YET!"

"YEAH, BUT MINE'S STILL BETTER!"

"why do we even have to find Kyd Wykkyd? Last I check he was a bad dude…"

"girl converted him…"

"anyone else think they might have just wondered off?"

"EXCUSE ME…!"

"quite frankly I'm sure that they would have said something…"

"Wykkyd's mute, and maybe BB's still hypno-whatevered." Lightning rolled his eyes and stopped trying to get the other's attention and climbed the stairs to the potential clue…a shoe, holding a doorway ajar. He picked it up and examined it.

"the green one's shoe…" he took one last look at the others and yelled at them once more in a vain attempt to gain their attentions. When the others just continued arguing he sighed again and went through the door, making the decision not to go too far or else they'd never find each other.

"I still think my plan's better…!" muttered Speedy moodily crossing his arms.

"WHAT PLAN?" Yelled Aqualad, throwing his arms skyward. "YOU AND ROBIN HAVE BEEN ARGUING SAYING WHAT IS BETTER THAT WHAT, AND WE STILL HAVEN'T MOVED! NOT ONE OF US! NOWHERE NEAR CLOSER TO FINDING A WAY OUT OF HERE, OR FINDING THE OTHER TWO OR…ANYTHING!"

"humph!" Robin also crossed his arms.

"Well, he's got a point Rob…" Cyborg reasoned. Robin sighed. "but we do need a pla…huh? Where's Lightning?"

"brother? He's…gone?"

"aw geese!" muttered Kid Flash mutinously. "Is EVERYONE gonna disappear?"

"Well I guess we should go look for them first…" muttered the boy wonder, keeping an icy glare on Speedy. The archer returned the glare steadily.

"well then, we'll go lookin' for them, everyone happy?" a slight murmur of agreement rang through at the cybernetic titan's words. "good. Now what way will we go?" there weren't many ways to go, just two corridors, one of which they'd just come from, and a double-flight of stairs leading to a set of double-doors, the same ones Lightning had just exited through.

"I honestly don't trust that door…" muttered Robin uneasily.

"yeah, but wouldn't that be the kind of place MM would take one of us? The creepy door nobody wants to go through? Reminds me of a film…" replied the archer logically.

"Plan?" asked Aqualad desperately.

"If Mad Mod _has_ that logic, he'll use it against us! He's smarter than to do the obvious. Either there's an ambush waiting on the other side of that door, _far_ worse than the one we just faced or he's taken our friends down there…" Robin pointed down the hall.

"so…which way do we go?" all eyes swivelled to Robin and Speedy for an answer. All that followed was an awkward silence…

**Special thanks to VampyreZoeybird! you're my BFF! Please review!**


	3. Never Ending Day

Between them, Wonder Girl and Kole were able to make quick progress with Argent being dragged behind.

"I never knew she was this heavy!" muttered Kole, faltering slightly in her steps.

"At least we're making quick progress…Do you hear that?"

"hear what?"

"sh sh…oh…wait! I think I recognise it!" they could hear a faint muffled yelling from a nearby hall.

"AND I SAY THAT IS…err…you are dumb?" Frightfire winced. "we go this way!" she stated, pointing down one of two halls.

"Well, I think we should go that way!" replied Terra stubbornly, pointing down the other hall.

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN! YOU KNOW NOTHING BUT ACT AS THOUGH YOU KNOW ALL! I am ashamed to be teamed with you every time!" she stomped so hard the floor cracked.

"OH REALLY? WELL AT LEAST I CAN CONTROL MY ANGER!" came the shrieked retort. Terra looked to her partner, down to the crack, and back again, grinning. Frightfire drew back her fist. Only to sigh and drop it back to her side.

"I go THIS way!" and with that she stormed off down the pathway indicated. Terra looked at both paths. They had been told not to split up, but would that really matter? She weighed up the pro's and con's and decided Frightfire would be fine on her own. She went down the other corridor, confidant that it was the right way to go.

"So the bad guy's some creepy dude named Mad Mod, right? Does he have any superpowers I need to know about?" asked Kid Nightmare, who had wedged herself firmly between Pantha and Starfire.

"well, not that I am certain of" replied Starfire, "But he does use many illusions to cause trouble."

"soooo…what do you think…can you guys hear…something…mechanical?" she turned round slowly, just in time to catch movement in the corner of her eye. "what…what was that?" the three girls looked around anxiously, now all hearing the increasing scrape of metal on metal. That was when they pounced. The last sound reverberating through the halls was a terrified high scream.

They couldn't see. The darkness was absolute, and bound them tightly. There wasn't much room either. Bumblebee walked smack into Raven…again. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry Raven." she muttered, taking a step back.

"OW!" she had stepped into Jinx.

"Sorry again!"

"Just watch it!" she sighed. "Just how're we even meant to know if there's a branch-off or…anything? We could get separated!"

"She's got a point." noted Raven. "At this rate we'll never get anywhere unless…"

"Unless what?" interrupted Bumblebee

"well, we could use the light energy you give off when shooting to light our way…"

"uhh…no weapons?"

"Clever." teased Jinx.

"Is it me…or is there an…extra…set of footfalls here?" asked Bumblebee in a hushed voice. They stopped, and there was indeed another step before all went quiet. Were they being followed?

" What if this whole place is...a lie? none of it's real? what if not even Mad Mod himself is real?"

" and what if my brother and the green one are in serious danger?"

" nobody cares about Kyd Wykkyd."

" Listen to me! last time we were captured, mad mod was nothing more than a holographic projection of his younger self!"

" But…"

" Shut up."

Thunder looked offended, but shut his mouth promptly. Robin turned away from the rest of the group and started to think.

"I think we should go this way!" said Speedy, pointing down the other hall.

"And who asked you?" demanded See-More.

"Dudes, chill!" interrupted Kid Flash before it could escalate into anything bad. "maybe if we can just think of a plan…" he trailed off as the other two stared at him. "what?"

Beast-boy groaned as he regained consciousness, finding himself to be in what appeared to be a school English room. "w-where am I?" he groaned softly before his memories came flooding back. There were other odd noises coming from around him. With no idea what was going on, he was ready to full on freak out, then a hypno-screen opened out.

The girls continued to stumble blindly through the pitch-black halls, thinking that they might be able to handle what was coming, as it was only one extra set of feet...SMASH!

Raven fell forwards, landing on top of whoever she had walked into. She raised herself onto her hands and knees and brought a fist back for an attack before demanding the newcomer's name. He seemed shocked.

"...R-Raven?"

She stood up slowly, trying to put a face to the voice. "...Lightning?"

"Who is he?"

"He's a titan, remember?"

He picked himself up, dusted himself off...then realised something. "You're girls!"

"...Yeah...we've always been girls..."

"There weren't any girls! There were twelve of us...all boys...and the green one..."

"So Beast Boy is here too?"

"Yes..." He leant against the wall and... "...I think I just found a door..."


End file.
